poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Midnight in Sci-Twi/Ryan's feelings for Sci-Twi
This is how The Midnight in Sci-Twi and Ryan's feelings for Sci-Twi goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. the Sapphire tent, Ryan is asleep with Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: in his sleep Sci-Twi: grunts the dream, Ryan and Sci-Twi are at a campfire at night Ryan F-Freeman: Nice time with me, Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: Yeah. Midnight Sparkle: voice Here I am! Ryan F-Freeman: Who said that? Where are you? Midnight Sparkle: voice Over here. Ryan F-Freeman: Where's here? the fire turn purple and Midnight Sparkle pops out Midnight Sparkle: I'M ALWAYS HERE! reality Ryan F-Freeman: awake NO!!!!! Sari Sumdac: up What's wrong, Ryan? and Cody look at the bed floating in the air Cody Fairbrother: Uh, bro? Sunset Shimmer: I think you and Twilight... uh. Ryan F-Freeman: What is it, Cody?the bed is floating YIKES!!!! Sci-Twi: yelps Ryan F-Freeman: What's happening, Sci-Twi?! Sci-Twi can say anything, the bed falls on the ground Cody Fairbrother: as the bed hits the floor Ryan F-Freeman: Are you ok, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Huh? Is it time to get up yet? and Crash nods Cody Fairbrother: Ryan. We need to talk about this. Ryan F-Freeman: No. We don't. Sci-Twi: I'm with Ryan on that one, guys. Doctor Crash: Morning. What happened? shack his head for no. Later Derpy (EG): blows 12th Doctor: Doctor Crash. Why is Ryan and Sci-Twi had the same nightmare? Doctor Crash: Not sure. Ryan F-Freeman: How come you and Doctor Crash saw this Everfree Prince Gale, Doctor? 12th Doctor: Not sure. Doctor Crash: While you and Sci-Twi gone to clear your heads about what happened at the Friendship Games, I told the others about the legend of Everfree Prince Gale. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Sci-Twi and I didn't know that. they heard a "CRASH!" Thomas: What was that?! Crash Bandicoot (EG): Sounds like it came from the dock. and the others find Derpy (EG) and Brawny Beats (EG) come out of the boat 12th Doctor: What happened? Brawny Beats: Derpy and Sandal Wood were out on the lake when their boat sped out of control and crashed into the dock, destroying it again. Now we have to rebuild it. Wreck-It Ralph (EG): Great Scott! You don't think it was the spirit, do you!? looks at Sci-Twi Sci-Twi: What? Ryan F-Freeman: Let me check the script. at the book I think that's when you say the line "No. It was me". Sci-Twi: Ok. herself No, it was me and Ryan. Kaos (Good Clone): Come out, spirit! Trixie (EG): Huh? Kaos (Good Clone): C'mon, Trixie. I'm trying to call out to the spirit. Trixie (EG): Ok. Spirit, show yourself! The Great and Powerful Trixie commands it! Kaos (Good Clone): And I, KAOS, wants to talk to you! Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): One thing. What is that in the water? and the others saw gem dust in the water Flain (EG): What? Sci-Ryan: I bet it's Gaia Everfree, Flain. everyone is busy, Sci-Twi runs to the woods with Ryan close behind Sir Danile Fortesque (EG): We need to get that fixed! This camp needs a runway! Rarity looks Sir Dan (EG) Human Applejack: Dock, Dan. Sir Danile Fortesque (EG): Yes, dock. the woods, Ryan is looking for Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi? Where are you? heard Ryan's voice and turn to see him Sci-Twi: Right here, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank goodness. I think I had a nightmare last night. nods and the song The Midnight In Me starts playing as the two walk side by side Sci-Twi: It used to be so simple~ Ryan F-Freeman: It was a world you understood~ You didn't know what you didn't know~ Sci-Twi: And life seemed pretty good~ the refraction of the water, Sci-Twi's Midnight Sparkle wings and Ryan's Dark Ryan wings appear on their backs Sci-Twi: But now the darkness rises~ Ryan F-Freeman: From somewhere deep inside of you~ Her power overtakes you~ Can you keep this Midnight from getting free?~ Sci-Twi and Ryan F-Freeman: If I (you) can stay with the light~ I (you) know I'll (you'll) be free~ And I (you) can start to be whole~ And I (you) can start to be me (you)~ Sci-Twi: But instead I am struggling~ Ryan F-Freeman: With all that you see~ And these friends~ Mustn't see~ the reflection of the water, Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan hold hands Ryan F-Freeman and Sci-Twi: The midnight in me (you)~ The midnight in me (you)~ They mustn't see the midnight in....~ Me (you)~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts